


Nightly Inquires

by Jackfruit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its kinda really gay, lots of fluff, ro and virge show up for like 1 scene sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: Logan is always one for a full night of sleep and a healthy sleep cycle. Unfortunately, his sleeping schedule is ruined one night by Patton, who's excuse for waking him up is that he wants to ask Logan a question? Clearly, Logan has his work cut out for him.





	Nightly Inquires

_ Logan. _

Logan felt consciousness drip in slowly, sluggishly. Things tended to move slower during the night, which was one of the many reasons why Logan went to bed early- and by early he meant at a perfectly reasonable time, but it was always before the other sides went to sleep, ergo, it was considered early. He made a sleepy mental note to enforce better sleeping habits with the others that would surely be forgotten in the morning.

_ Logan. _

He felt warm. It was not necessarily uncomfortably so, but it was enough for him to notice it was not the regular temperature, or weight of his blankets. Maybe he could compare it to a cat or a dog on his chest; that is, he could compare it as such if he ever had an animal that could do so.

_ Looooooooogan. _

Logan’s eyes cracked open. There was no way it was morning, no possible way. Logan naturally woke up at precisely 6:00 a.m. every morning, and there was never a mysterious weight on his chest, the artificial light from his lamp, or Patton’s excited voice.

Wait a second.

Logan’s eyes snapped open the rest of the way and he lifted his head slightly to see Patton looming over him; close enough Logan did not require his glasses to see him clearly. Logan let out a rather undignified shriek and would probably have leapt out of bed if it were not for the fact Patton was  _ straddling him  _ what the  _ hell. _

“You’re awake! Yay!” Patton giggled, sitting up casually (still on top of Logan if he might add because seriously,  _ what the hell)  _ and tilting his head in that innocent, childish way he did. Virgil had compared it to a puppy’s in previous conversation, but Logan had not interacted with enough dogs to properly determine if that were a fair comparison.

“Patton...what on earth are you doing in my room at,” Logan tilted his head to look at the clock on his nightstand, “2:15 in the morning?”  _ And why are you on top of me. _

“Welllll, I was just laying in bed thinking about stuff,” Patton leaned forward and rested his elbows on Logan’s chest, effectively covering a majority of Logan’s body with his own, “and I thought say! Logan is the smartest smartie I know, surely he knows stuff about more things than I do!”

Logan squinted at Patton in confusion. He did not enjoy being confused.

“You came into my room…,” Logan began slowly, “...at 2:00 in the morning…”

“Actually I got here at like 1:45, but you took a while to wake up,” Patton corrected, sounding as if he found his unhealthy sleeping habits the most wonderful of things.

“Right. So at 1:45 you came into my room, sat on me, and woke me up...so you could ask me a question?” Logan raised a brow at the moral side, who hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

“Yup! That sounds about right!”

Logan bit back a frustrated scream and instead inhaled through his nose, pinching his eyes closed and wondering if he would be able to murder Patton before Virgil figured out what was going on and came to kick his ass.

“Very well, what question did you have that was so important it could not wait until morning?” Patton sat back again, lifting his elbows from Logan’s chest. Logan’s upper half immediately felt much colder. Not that he was complaining, or anything.

“Oh, uh, I forgot. Huh, that’s why I didn’t wanna wait!” Patton said, shrugging. Logan let his head fall back onto his pillow with a sigh, closing his eyes again. 

Everything was silent for a few moments, and Logan almost fell back asleep before Patton spoke again.

“Hey, new question. How come humans have to brush their teeth, but animals get off scot free?”

“Because, Patton,” Logan grumbled, not even opening his eyes, “animals consume natural products such as meats and plants while you consume acidic, teeth-rotting, sugar-drenched cookies and energy drinks. Now please get off of me and leave my room, I am trying to sleep.”

“Okay,” Patton dropped his voice to a whisper. Logan felt Patton shift over to one side as he crawled off of Logan, clicked his lamp off, and then heard his soft, socked feet across his floor before the door opened and closed.

The second he was out of the room, Logan opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling, trying to piece together why his heart was racing.

~~~~~

_ “Logan, pst, Logan.” _

“I swear to God, if I open my eyes and see Patton, I will metaphorically flip my lid,” Logan grumbled, opening his eyes to see Patton. He was sitting on him. Again.

“Do plants have feelings, Logan?” Patton asked. Logan blinked, still groggy and a bit confused. Patton had turned on his lamp again, so it was far too bright for this time of night. Morning? He groaned softly and closed his eyes again, trying to roll onto his side, but failing as Patton was still sitting on top of him.

“No reputable studies have been able to prove it,” Logan muttered, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, “but some argue that since plants are able to communicate via airborne messages to other plants and insects that there might be debate for whether plants can feel pain or not.”

Logan wasn’t sure how much of that explanation made sense, as he was still half unconscious, but at least there was blissful silence afterwards. Patton hadn’t moved, but he was not saying anything either.

Something warm and wet dropped onto Logan’s arm, causing his eyes to snap open. He could see Patton’s face streaked with tears. Logan was suddenly very awake.

“Patton? What is troubling you?” Logan asked, sitting up best he could. Patton slid off of him, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed. Logan joined him, awkwardly putting a hand on his shoulder.

“We-we ate s-salad tonight and- and that salad proba-baly had feelings,” Patton sniffed, voice shaking. Alarm bells went off in Logan’s head and he cursed himself for forgetting Patton’s sensitivities. 

“Well- um, Patton,” Logan said, trying to backtrack. He hated feelings. “As I said before, there are no studies that have a definitive answer to whether plants have feelings,” Patton started to cry harder, “BUT I HIGHLY DOUBT THEY DO!” Patton looked at him, eyes so hopeful and desperate that it made...something happen. Logan felt like his chest was going to burst with the sudden palpitations his heart was doing.

“Really?” Patton sniffed. Some snot was trailing down his nose. It was disgusting, if not for Patton’s wide and quite stunning eyes. Logan summoned a tissue for him, which he accepted and blew into loudly.

“Of course,” Logan was not sure he decided to make his voice that soft, or if it was instinctual, “besides, even if they did, the plants we eat are completely imaginary, so they would not have the same feelings as ‘real’ plants either way.”

Patton’s face split into a grin, and Logan felt those pesky heart palpitations again; he should probably see a doctor about that- and by doctor he meant google, since he was not a real person and therefore could not actually seek out a doctor. He couldn’t think about that too hard, though, because suddenly Patton had him trapped in a hug.

Logan wasn’t one for metaphors, or hyperbole, but goddamn if it did not feel like time froze around him. He stiffened in Patton’s arms, brain reeling. It was not as if Patton had never hugged Logan before, but they had always been quick, friendly things. This though, this was so different somehow. Maybe it was the soft lamp light, or the way Patton buried his face into his chest, but it felt so much more...personal.

Time was moving again, and Logan could feel Patton moving his arms as if he were going to pull away. Before he could, Logan felt his own arms moving to wrap around Patton as well, pulling him somehow closer to his chest.

Patton let out a surprised hum, but didn’t make any other comment on the sudden affection Logan was showing him. Which was probably a good thing, since Logan was internally having a meltdown over what on earth he was doing, though that train of thought was slowly getting beaten to death by the realization that Patton was so, so warm, and his pajamas were soft against Logan’s bare arms.

They stayed like that for another few minutes before Logan realized Patton’s breathing had evened out as he fell asleep. Logan awkwardly held Patton still, wondering how he had drifted off so easily, and how he’d be able to get back to sleep now.

Carefully, Logan lowered Patton onto his bed, freezing when he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “feelings” in his sleep. Logan let out a breath as he pulled the blankets up to Patton’s neck, tucking him in. Logan grabbed a spare afghan from the foot of his bed and an extra pillow, heading out to the commons where he set up camp on the couch. 

He would later pretend that the reason he got no more sleep was the fact the couch was uncomfortable, and not because he still felt the phantom of Patton’s arms curled around him, still heard his heartbeat in his ears.

~~~~~

_ “Logan!” _

This was getting rather routine. Logan’s eyes flicked open to see Patton, laying on top of him with his chin resting on his crossed arms. Logan let out a sigh that was a mix of exasperated and fond.

“What is the question for tonight, Patton?” Logan asked. He had come to the realization about a week ago that these near-nightly inquires were terrible for his sleep cycle, as well as Patton’s, but he could hardly bring himself to care at this point. What was rather worrying, however, were the horrible, awful,  _ feelings  _ that seemed to accompany Patton into Logan’s room.

“Hmm, oh! Why do people have fingernails?” Patton sat up and wiggled his fingers in front of Logan’s face. Logan couldn’t help but chuckle as he took Patton’s hands in his own to stop the (adorable) obnoxious wiggling. 

“Well, all primates have fingernails, Patton, like how most other mammals have claws. It’s suspected that we have developed fingernails due to the fact having claws would make it more difficult to grab and maneuver things.”

The way that Patton’s eyes shone in moonlight, looking delighted and awed at such a simple fact, made Logan feel like his breath caught on the way out. He tried to subtly cough into his arm to hide it, along with the fact his face was burning, probably turning pink. He averted his eyes from Patton, hoping that he would not notice.

_ Whap! _

Logan felt something hit his face, soft in texture, but it still stung slightly. He looked back to see Patton holding a pillow, giggling. Logan shoved Patton off of himself.

“Oh? Is that how it is, Patton?” Logan asked, grabbing his own pillow. Patton squealed and leapt off the bed, Logan in pursuit. Patton chucked his pillow at Logan, which hit him in the chest, but ended up leaving Patton weaponless. Logan would not fall victim to the same errors. He chased Patton around the room a couple times before he managed to catch Patton off guard and shove him onto the bed, pinning him down and lightly hitting him with the pillow.

“You come into  _ my  _ room while I’m attempting to sleep and use  _ my  _ pillows to attack me?” Logan couldn’t fight the grin off his face, making his words hold little weight. Patton was giggling and holding his hands in front of himself in a weak attempt to defend himself.

“Alright, alright! Uncle, uncle!” Patton laughed. Logan smirked and stopped his attacks. Both sides were breathing hard due to their sudden two a.m. pillow fight (which sounded weirdly like a euphemism if Logan dwelled on it, so dwell on it he would not), Patton was grinning up at Logan from where he was laying. Logan realized the position was pretty much the reverse of how it was most nights, not that Logan minded.

An idea suddenly struck Logan, and he leaned down, putting his hands on either sides of Patton’s face. He swore he heard Patton’s breath hitch, saw his pupils dilate. He tried to ignore the feeling of Patton’s breath against his face.

“I have a proposal,” Logan said.

“Aw, I’m flattered Logan but you should take me on a date first!” Patton said, face flushing a bit. Logan blinked a couple times before shaking his head and sitting back quickly.

“I meant an idea!” Logan’s voice was a lot higher than it usually was, “I was going to propose- er- I was going to say, that is, I think. I think instead of sneaking into my room and disrupting both our sleep cycles you could- you could start the night sleeping here? I know it is a rather silly prop- idea- but-”

“Logan, Logan, calm down!” Patton said, taking Logan by the wrists. He rubbed his thumbs across Logan’s pulse, and Logan hoped Patton could not feel how rapid it was under his skin. “Of course I can sleep with you. It’ll be so fun, like a sleepover!” Patton’s gaze suddenly seemed to “light up” at the idea, nearly knocking the breath out of Logan. Metaphorically, of course.

“Well then,” Logan said softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow evening? A little before 10:00 p.m?”

Patton laughed, equally soft, “I’ll see you before then, Lo.”

“Ah, you are correct,” Logan said, sheepish. Patton just giggled again. They lay there for a few more seconds before Patton broke the silence.

“Uh, Lo, you need to get off me bud,” Logan flushed and climbed off of Patton, allowing him to retreat from the room. 

“See ya later.”

“See you.”

Logan felt his pulse in his throat.

~~~~~

Logan looked up at the clock, standing and closing his book. The other sides did not even glance up at him, except Patton, who looked at him with those ever-shining eyes.

“It is 9:45 p.m, so I am going to get ready to retire. I recommend you all do so as well,” it was a speech that usually fell upon deaf ears, yet Logan repeated it every night anyway. At least he was trying to get these idiots to fix their sleep cycles.

“Are you coming, Patton?” Logan asked. That got Roman’s attention, making him look up from his phone. Virgil had his headphones on, but took them off as Patton nodded and took a hand Logan had offered to help him up.

“And what is it that you two are doing?” Roman asked, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms over his chest, eyebrows raised.

“Oh, Logan and I are sleeping together tonight,” Patton said. Roman’s eyes went wide and Virgil suddenly started coughing; Roman leaned over and patted his back. Logan furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what cause such a-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“WE ARE SHARING THE SAME BED,” Logan said loudly, feeling his face and ears burn, “WE ARE NOT- WE- WE ARE NOT DOING  _ THAT.” _

“By “that” you mean you aren’t having se-” Virgil started, but he cut off when Patton gave him the most confused, wide-eyed look.

“Aren’t having what, kiddo?” Patton asked. Logan leveled Virgil a look. One that he hoped portrayed his thoughts of  _ ‘if this is how Patton ends up having The Talk I am making you be the one explain it to him.’ _

“Nevermind, I’m going to bed,” Virgil said, vaulting off the couch and sinking out. Roman looked at the spot Virgil had been, then at Logan and Patton, before he shrugged and stood, stretching.

“Guess I’ll turn in as well. Look at you, Logan, getting everyone to bed at the time you wanted. Be safe you two,” he winked, sinking out. Logan was not sure he could get more red. Patton looked at him and did his stupid puppy head tilt.

“I’ll meet you there? I’m just gonna get changed into my jammies,” Patton said. Logan nodded and sunk into his room, trying to mentally prepare himself as he changed and brushed his teeth. By the time he finished definitely not pep-talking himself in the mirror, Patton was already sitting on his bed, swinging his legs.

“Right, sleep,” Logan said, turning off his light. Patton nodded and crawled under the covers. Logan set his glasses next to Patton’s on the nightstand before laying down next to him on the other side of the bed. It was odd, in its own way, that Patton was laying next to him instead of on top of him (or him on top of Patton, as it had been the previous night) for once.

Logan closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Patton shuffling around next to him, huffing occasionally. After a couple minutes, Logan opened his eyes again, face to face with Patton. They did not say anything at first, just looked at each other.

Over the course of the few weeks Patton had started invading his room, Logan’s views on him had shifted drastically. Granted, he had never  _ disliked  _ Patton, but he had never really thought about him that much outside of his horrible puns and love for everything that breathed air. Now though…

“Hey, Logan,” Patton asked.

“Yes, Patton?”

“I’ve decided on my question for tonight,” Patton’s breath ghosted across Logan’s face as he spoke.

“And what is it?” Logan could not seem to break eye contact. Patton licked his lips and flicked his gaze to the side for a moment,

“Why do people kiss?” it was an innocent enough question, but it felt like there was a weight behind it. 

“Well, nobody really knows for certain,” Logan breathed, “Some assume it is an emotional way to determine a compatible partner, but I honestly think it is simply because kissing feels good.”

Patton did not reply, simply flicked his eyes down to Logan’s lips. Logan shifted a bit closer to Patton. He could feel the warmth radiating off the other side.

“Patton?”

“Logan?”

Logan took Patton’s chin with one hand and pressed their foreheads together. Patton did not move away.

“Is it okay if I-”

“Please.”

That was all the prompting needed for Logan to finally close the gap. Their lips brushed, soft, hesitant, before Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and pulled him closer. Logan pressed deeper into the kiss, feeling Patton tangle their legs together under the covers. Logan had never felt his heart beat so fast. 

They pulled away after a few seconds, Logan putting his hands on Patton’s chest. Patton still had his arms curled around Logan’s neck. They both took deep breaths, just looking at each other.

“Was that adequate?” Patton asked in a hushed, teasing tone. Logan smirked.

“Better than adequate,” Logan said. Patton grinned, moving one arm so his hand was carding through Logan’s hair. Logan relished the touch.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Patton admitted. Logan looked at Patton, surprised.

“Really?”

“Logan, I have been flirting with you for nearly two years at this point,” Patton deadpanned. Logan blinked.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Patton laughed. And God, if that sound did not give Logan those damn heart palpitations again. Heart palpitations sounded bad though, this was not bad. It was more like...butterflies.

“Well, Patton, would you like to go on that date with me?” Logan asked. Patton gasped softly.

“Logan Sanders, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“No, I am asking you on a date. However, I would not be opposed to you being my boyfriend...if that is what you wish.”

“No, Logan, I just wanted to kiss you and flirt with you for the heck of it. Yes, I’ll go on a date with you, and yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, silly.”

“Excellent. Now, where were we?” Logan’s asked. Patton grinned wider than Logan though physically possible.

“I remember,” Patton said, before finally pulling Logan into another kiss.


End file.
